Bane
' Bane' was the most dangerous enemy of the Batman. Due to his great size, strength and extreme intelligence, Bane proved to be the most chaotic adversary for the Batman. Never truly defeated one on one by the Batman, Bane eventually began to harbor a grudge against Gotham City and like so many before him, planned on destroying it. Biography Knightfall Born in the Caribbean of Santa Prisca in a prison called Peña Dura, Bane would grow up a fighter. Not only was Bane extremely skilled at the arts of fighting, but he was also very intelligent, far smarter than nearly ev eryone in the world, though his childhood and adolescence was spent entirely in the Peña Dura Penitentiary. Eventually, Bane was submitted to Venom which greatly increased his physical strength, a bonus as he was incredibly formidable with or without the drug. Upon escaping from Peña Dura, Bane would head to Gotham City to take over it's underworld. Knowing himself to be opposed by the Batman, Bane would spend many months studying his opponent, eventually realizing that the Batman was none other than Bruce Wayne. Setting off plans in parts of the city, Bane would weaken Wayne before attacking him at the Batcave. Bane would break Wayne's back and assume the Batman gone and take control of the underworld. Bane later admitted this as treachery. Very quickly, though, Bane realized Wayne had managed to recover. This new and improved Wayne would attack and after a very intense fight, defeat the Caribbean monster. Bane would be sent to Blackgate Prison in Gotham, though he would very quickly escape it. Upon returning to Santa Prisca, Bane overthrew the government and took control of the island. Bombing both major airports, Bane became known as the worlds most dangerous militant leader. Although he led the island relatively fairly, the gargantuan man formulated a revenge scheme against the Batman. Bane later learned that Wayne had once again taken up the Batman mantle. Knight Terrors Following his defeat, Bane hesitated to return to Gotham and worked as a mercenary, leading his own team and rarely taking the matters of Santa Prisca into consideration. However, after Wayne returned to Gotham City did Bane decide to strike, formulating a huge revenge scheme against his rival. Bane also planned to have the city's power transferred over to him with the threat of a nuclear bomb. Joining with the likes of Scarecrow and White Rabbit, Bane helped develop a new Fear Toxin that with the side effects of Venom made him stronger and smarter. However, as his return to the city preceded the Night of Owls, Bane was attacked by the Court of Owls and several of their Talons. Though the Talons killed one of his teams, Bane discovered their immunity to a normal death and savagely murdered the undead assailants by mutilating their bodies. However, the Court's interference resulted in enough damage to ruin Bane's overall plan to cripple Gotham. Forced to focus solely on Batman, Bane began to use the White Rabbit to spread the Fear Toxin around Batman. When Bane was about to murder his nemesis, the Flash stopped Bane and toppled him off a cliff. Though defeated, the Batman refused to incarcerate Bane who lay humiliated in defeat. It was then and there that Sebastian Clarke came to Bane's aid, attributing his failure to the Court of Owls. Bane then proceeded to travel to Alaska to train, there he met Batwoman. Bane temporarily arrived in Gotham to fulfill a contract for DEO in which he would lead the Riddler, Mad Hatter, Poison Ivy, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, to try and capture Batman. Bane was told to perform this contract nonlethally. Later, with Clarke by his side, Bane left for Santa Prisca to build an army of Venom powered prisoners. When Bane again returned to Gotham, it was simply to snap the neck of Calvin Rose. However, Calvin, resurrected as a "true Talon" came to Santa Prisca under orders of the Court to stop Bane's plans. While Calvin did not manage to best Bane in conflict, he did manage to ruin the tyrant's army, preventing the man from invading Gotham. Shortly afterwards, his plan again in tatters due to the Court, Bane was approached by a new figure, the Outsider. Bane readily accepted the Outsider's offer and joined the Secret Society. Sparking a civil war within the society, Bane led his army to victory in the Arkham War against the Arkhamites. Ruling the city like a tyrant with William Cobb as his second in command, Bane was eventually confronted by the Batman and brutally beaten. Subsequently, a chained Bane was taken to Arkham Asylum for holding. Freed during the Gotham Cold War, Bane teamed up with Alfred Pennyworth to escape a failing Arkham. However, by the time they reached Alfred's bunker, the butler used a toxin to knock Bane out. Later freed again due to the events of the Cold War, Bane was one of many villains to receive a "Christmas present". Bane later retured to Santa Prisca only to find his prison to have been taken over by the Order of St. Dumas. Infiltrating the prison with Red Robin and Red Hood, Bane was confronted by Azrael. After a short scuffle, Bane was defeated by Azrael and joined the Order via brainwashing techniques. Physique Hardened from his life at Peña Dura, Bane became a fighter at an early age, with his fighting level matching that of Bruce Wayne's at an early age. Upon being given the Venom, Bane would become far stronger, though he would become addicted to the drug, something he would use the modified Fear Toxin to try and stop. Intelligence Bane's intelligence was also one of the greatest in the world, with him easily learning a dead language just by looking at a few pages and learning the identity of the Batman just by looking at Bruce Wayne. The modified Fear Toxin would make Bane even stronger. Category:Batman Rogues Gallery Category:Supervillain